Clones and Originals
by CyberActors15
Summary: Three originals and three clones have been cast into another world and know they have to fight with each other to save each other.


Chapter 1: Separated

**Shadow: My name is Shadow the hedgehog and I am the representative of CyberActors15. So I am here to give you a little information. First of all the X-men side of this come from the movies, Wolverine and the X-men, X-Men Evolution (a bit anyway) and probably other X-men media. And Danny Phantom well not really so complicated. And then DC main thing goes on Young Justice and remember CyberActors15 is only in season 1 so yeah. Oh and CyberActors15 does not own X-men, Danny Phantom, Young Justice/Justice League, me or any other characters made by Marvel or Butch Hartman. **

Wolverine was walking through Canada looking for any key elements to his past. He wanted to know more about what had happened in his life ever since he had learned that his true age was 180 (this is in 2012 btw) he wanted to know what happened through the rest of his life. He knew that something in this place was going to give him answers but he didn't know what he'd find. He ended up walking to an old house. Immediately Logan recognised something about this house. He looked at the sign in front of the house it said that this place was home to monsters.

Logan then kicked the door down and he saw what looked like a skeleton. But what shocked him was that in the wall and in the bones was what looked like three holes. He also noticed that the part of the wall was stained with dried blood. As Logan got closer images flashed through his mind. A gunshot… his Father lying on the floor… him as a child… bone claws… him stabbing the man with the gun… the words he had said to him… 'He was not your father… Son'… the woman who was his mother… 'What are you?'… him running away… Victor… Creed… Sabretooth… his words… 'We're Brothers'.

Logan stumbled back with confusion. He couldn't believe what he had just remembered. He then heard something outside of the house. He walked to the door slowly while unsheathing his claws. He got closer and tried to smell who was outside.

"I swear if the Hulk is running around Canada again…" Logan said as he tried to pinpoint the exact smell. He then heard giggling and soon figured out who the two were because of the smell then he sighed.

He walked out and faced the two girls, Laura Howlett and Marie D'Ancanto.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Wolverine said in his usual irritated voice.

"Oh hi dad. Nice to see you to." Laura said.

"Logan I never imagined you to be the type of person with a daughter." Marie said.

"The main question is what are you two doing here? And I never signed any adoption papers so you ain't my daughter." Logan said.

"But since I am your clone weapon X, I am your daughter." Laura said.

"And I touched Nightcrawler and teleported as far as I could go and when I did that I landed on miss X-23 right here. You know I don't wanna be left at the institute alone. You're like a father to me Logan and that makes Laura like a sister to me." Marie said.

"Now I remember why you called yourself Rogue. Now let's go before…" Logan said then he stopped in the middle of his sentence. Before he could do anything him and his daughter where shot back and hit the house. Rogue looked to see Magneto walking towards the X-men with an evil look on his face and his arm sticking out. Rogue quickly ran to Wolverine and touched him on the head. Then she allowed herself to absorb some of his power. Then she looked at her knuckles and Bone claws came out.

She ran to attack Magneto who just picked up Wolverine and used him as a weapon. But she jumped out of the way and hit Magneto with her bone claws. And they did exactly what she had hoped they would do. She then Jumped away from Magneto who tried to use Wolverine as a weapon again but she stopped him in the middle of the air.

"Hello the bone claws came out of my body so when I touched you guess who got some of your powers." Rogue said to her enemy. She then used the power she had acquired from Ms Marvel a while ago in other words she flew really fast and sucker punched Magneto in the face with her super strength. Magneto went Flying then she sent Wolverine and X-23 towards him. And they used their metal filled knuckles to punch him as well. Then Rogue pulled them back to the ground.

"You're welcome." Rogue said to her two friends. But then a sheet of metal came and surrounded her then Logan and Laura froze in place. Magneto then walked towards the two then he clicked a button on his arm and a blue portal opened in the air. Magneto then threw the three mutants inside the portal. Magneto picked up his inter-dimensional phone. And called his ally. A hologram of Vlad Plasmius and Lex Luthor appeared in front of him.

"Plasmius, Luthor, Wolverine and his clone have been sent into the portal. Now it's your turn." Magneto said.

"Excellent. Magneto it was a good idea to trust you. I'll take care of Daniel and his clone." Plasmius said.

"And I'll make sure Superman and Superboy arrive just in time for our plan to begin."

~00000~

Valarie was currently patrolling the city. She was looking for one specific ghost named Danny Phantom. But she was a in a tiny bit of though regarding her enemy. Ever since she had met Dani Phantom and discovered that Vlad was half ghost she had begun to wonder about Danny Phantom. Dani had said that Danny was her dad. But that seemed illogical. Phantom looked no older than a 15 year old. Yet Dani looked like a 12 year old.

She had learned that ghosts age at the same level as humans. But with some ghosts they can change their age or have a fixed age. But what she really wanted to know was if Danny Phantom was also half human. She knew that she couldn't destroy him now but she had to at least beat him to a pulp and find out why he ruined her life. She then saw the ghost flying over the town with his daughter. She then flew after them slowly and quietly so she could see where they were going and what they were doing.

After a while of following them and fighting ghosts (Danny and Dani anyway) they stopped in an alley and made sure that no one was watching. They then let the twin white rings appear on their waists and turn them back into their human form.

Valarie was so shocked that she gasped and fell off her board in front of the two halfas.

"Danny, you're Phantom." Valarie said, and then she face palmed herself. "Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom Duh. I am an idiot for not seeing it earlier." But then she looked at Danny "Why did you ruin my life?"

"Valarie I didn't ruin your life. I was actually trying to stop a giant ghost dog. And besides I didn't really ruin your life. I actually helped it." Danny said cautiously.

"How did you help my life?" Valarie yelled at Danny.

"Hey Val when you lost your friends full of popular people, you got brand new friends right? You stopped being a shallow popular kid. You gained your own identity. As I said I don't think I ruined your life." Danny said. Then Valarie thought about it. He was right but then she thought of a more important question.

"One more question, if Dani is twelve and you are fifteen how are you her father?" Valarie asked.

"I'm a clone of Danny." Dani said then she explained her life story to Valarie who just looked shocked at the information. As Dani had finished explaining Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny turned around to see Vlad Plasmius walking towards him and the two females. He lit his hands with ecto energy and then he smirked.

Valarie activated her suit while Danny and Dani turned into their ghost forms.

"What do you want Plasmius?" Danny said angrily to his arch rival.

"Oh you know, to kill your father, marry your mother and have you as the perfect half ghost half human son, oh don't forget I want a certain Danielle Masters melted." Plasmius said to Danny before he threw the ecto blasts that where in his hands.

Danny created a shield around him, Valarie and Dani. Valarie then jumped on her board and flew over the shield and launched an ecto missile at Vlad. Once Vlad got hit Danny and Dani shot multiple ecto blasts at him. Vlad then walked out of the smoke with and ecto Shield around him. He let out an evil laugh and continued walking towards the three heroes.

Danny then created a large snow ball and threw it at Plasmius when the shield disappeared. Vlad got frozen and Red Huntress and Dani shot large ecto blasts at him, thus throwing him out of the alley.

"Guys ready to trap him in the Fenton Thermos?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Both girls said at the same time. They didn't notice that the Vlad they had been fighting was a copy and that the real Vlad was lurking behind them invisible and in the shadows. Vlad quickly pressed a button on his arm and he glowed blue. He then split himself into three versions and flew towards the two teens and one child. Once he saw the Vlad copy get sucked into the Fenton Thermos he flew up to them and made his move. He turned intangible and flew through Danny while his copies flew through Valarie and Danielle.

When they came out blue portals appeared on their bodies and sucked them in.

Plasmius took out his inter-dimensional phone and activated the hologram.

"Magneto, Luthor. I have sent Daniel and Danielle to the planet." Plasmius said to the two holograms that appeared in front of him.

"Very Good. Now you and Magneto must take care of Superman and Superboy. While I take care of the rest." Lex said.

"Plasmius and I will take care of it now." Magneto said.

~00000~

Superboy and Miss Martian where on a date but they were dressed as their secret identities Conner Kent and Megan Morse. They were taking a walk in the park. It was currently late at night so not many people were at the park. They were walking hand in hand while having a good conversation about none other than Superman. It wasn't really a topic normal teens would talk about on a date but they weren't normal teens.

Megan was trying to tell Connor that someday Superman would accept him as his son, but Conner was doubtful.

"Conner, I am pretty sure that Superman will come to his senses soon. It's only been three months. Superman is your father and like all fathers he will accept you." Megan said.

"You might be right Megan. Actually next time I see Superman I'm going to talk to him about this situation, or I'm going to get Batman to do something about it." Conner said. And as if on cue Superman crashed in front of the two young superheroes. They looked up and saw his attackers, Vlad Plasmius and Magneto. Superboy ripped off his shirt and underneath it was his Superboy shirt. Miss Martian faded her human camouflage of her.

Superman then got up and his eyes started glowing red. He then shot out the twin red energy beams from his eyes. Vlad just went intangible while Magneto used Metal to block the blast. Vlad smirked and he flew down to Superman but then he got stuck in a telekinetic field. And then Superboy jumped and tackled Magneto. Vlad then teleported in a pink puff of smoke. He appeared behind Megan and he shot at ecto blast at her. He then took out the sample of Kryptonite he had and put in against Superman. While Magneto was being fought by Superboy he took out his sample of Kryptonite and used it to weaken the clone of Superman. Once Superboy was knocked out Magneto opened the portal and helped drop the three heroes into it.

The two villains let out an evil laugh and then jumped into the portal.

**Shadow: Damn they captured the heroes, their clones and three extra people. Oh and I know who people are going with, in the next chapter.**

**Dani: Please tell me I'm going with Danny.**

**Shadow: I will make no such promises. Oh yeah aren't you one of the mini CYberActors15 reps.**

**Dani: Yup.**

**Shadow: Cool. Hey do you want to say the line.**

**Dani: Sure. Guys please read and review.**


End file.
